


The Divine

by boxoftheskyking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, True Alphaness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s magnificent,” Stiles says simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Kristen (rosewindow) says this is relevant after the True Alpha business, even though this was written a few months back. Sweet. Here it is.

“He’s adorable. I’ll give you that.” Lydia tilts her head against the doorjamb, mirroring Stiles on the other side of the doorway. Scott can probably hear them from here, if he wants to, but there’s no way he’s paying attention. He’s holding a little girl’s hand and explaining in rosy terms the surgery her puppy just survived.

The girl is maybe four years old, big dark eyes blinking up at him as he smiles hugely down at her. The puppy is stirring, small and slight like the girl, a little groggy from the sedative. Scott crows and picks it up, cradling it in his arms and leaning down so the girl can get a gentle handful of fur.

“He’s magnificent,” Stiles says simply.

Lydia turns away from the reunion to look at him quizzically. Stiles keeps watching while Scott makes faces at the puppy and the girl, finally getting her to crack a smile.

“You know,” he starts, musing aloud. “You know back in the day, when they had the Divine Right of Kings?”

Lydia blinks at him. “You mean that sexist, racist, classist idea that some people are naturally born better than others and therefore deserve to be the oppressors because God wills it so?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t remember it personally, but yeah.”

“I don’t mean the, like, problematic shit--” Scott sets the puppy on the ground and let’s it limp around their ankles, barking. “But you know the idea. God is the father to the world, and in his place the king is the father to the people. The father-leader, the head of state, you know, benevolent and just. The Arthurian model, I guess. Swords and stones and Round Tables.”

“Yeah?”

“This is what they were talking about. Scott.”

Scott play-growls at the puppy, who growls back. Scott lurches backwards, cowering in mock fright. The little girl giggles, a light chirping sound like a finch, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

Stiles steps into the room. Lydia stares after him, mouth half-open as she watches.

“Stiles!” Scott calls from his curled-up position on the floor. “Save me from the beast!”

“Oh, no. You didn’t give him the super-secret radioactive serum by accident, did you?”

The little girl gasps, cuddling her puppy.

“Uh-oh!” Scott’s eyes bug out. He rises to his knees, looking the girl in the eye. “Okay, Thao, you have to take really good care of Hugo, ‘cause he’s a special dog. He’s always going to take care of you as long as you take care of him. Do you understand?”

She nods solemnly. She whispers something Stiles can’t hear.

“Yes,” Scott answers. “He is going to be a super-dog. But he might keep it hidden so you don’t get scared. What?” She whispers again. “Yeah. Definitely. He’s still going to love you best of anyone in the world, even if he is a super-dog. Right, Stiles?”

“Right. He’ll always love you the best, no matter what.”

She smiles up at the pair of them and heaves the puppy up into her arms. It’s almost too big for her to lift without dragging legs on the ground, but it goes willingly and nuzzles at the side of her face.

Scott grins after them as they leave and pulls Stiles down to sit with him against the row of cabinets.

“That just makes my whole day,” he says happily.

Stiles has hardly looked away from him since he walked in the room, and he keeps watching the curve of his cheek as it relaxes from a grin into a soft smile.

“That just makes my day,” Scott says again and nuzzles his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, somewhat breathlessly, and he looks up to make eye contact with Lydia. She’s  contemplating them seriously, bottom lip between her teeth. She gives Stiles a nod and turns to go.

“Bye, Lydia,” Scott calls. She doesn’t say anything in response, but Scott doesn’t seem to mind, snuggling in close to Stiles’ side.

Stiles turns and presses his lips to the top of Scott’s head, just barely, just a hint.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Stiles whispers as he pulls back. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
